Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix display, and in particular relates to a flexible LED display.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible display made of plastic and having light weight and anti-shock properties have been developed. The portability can be maximized by folding or rolling up the flexible display. Meanwhile, this flexible display can be used in many fields such as electronic billboards, window banners, exhibition bulletin boards, and so on.
A conventional flexible display comprises a display device formed on a flexible substrate, wherein various display device can be chosen, such as OLED, LCD or EPD. The displays mentioned above usually comprise thin film transistors, so lots of thin film processes are necessary to form thin film transistors on a flexible substrate to generate a flexible display device. However, the flexible substrate having a thickness of about tens nm is too thin to proceed various thin film processes. Currently, a new method of manufacturing a flexible display was provided, wherein a flexible substrate was formed on a glass substrate in advance, then a display device was formed on the flexible substrate adhered on the glass substrate, then the flexible substrate and the glass substrate was separated. The thermal expansion coefficients (CTE) of flexible substrate made of plastic materials and the glass substrate are different. The flexible substrate and the glass substrate can be easily separated or bending during high temperature process when the bonding force therebetween is weak and results in serious defects. In addition, the conventional single-layered or double-layered flexible LED display is restricted in the wiring design, so the single color (two conductive pad) LEDs are chosen instead of full color LEDs for full color display. Accordingly, the applications of LED displays are still not popular.
In accordance, a new and convenient method of manufacturing a full color flexible display which can overcome above disadvantages is highly expected. This present invention provides a flexible LED display by utilizing flexible wirings and the locations of the conductive pins on the bottom side of each single color LEDs or full color LEDs to make each of the single color LEDs or full color LEDs mount on each pixel defined by the flexible wires formed on the transparent flexible substrate. Furthermore, this present invention provide a flexible LED display which characterizes in separating the wirings crossing over with each other by a so-called bridge technology and utilizing a single-layered substrate to save costs of processes and materials.